Longitudinal studies demonstrate that the course of anxiety disorders and depression is affected by pregnancy and lactation, but physiological determinants of these mood changes remain to be clarified. This study is designed to determine changes which may occur compared to normal control women. Progress report and summary of findings: 16 healthy control subjects underwent lumbar puncture in the outpatient clinic.